


New Years Eve

by SterolineOTPForever



Series: Happy Holidays [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterolineOTPForever/pseuds/SterolineOTPForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "Under The Mistletoe". Stefan and Caroline celebrate New Years together alone in the wine cellar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve

After their perfect Christmas spent together on their own, tonight they were celebrating New Years Eve surrounded by their friends and other people they knew from Whitmore at the boarding house.

The party was in full swing, and everyone was having a good time. Bonnie and Matt were dancing together. Enzo, Alaric and Damon were off in the corner drinking bourbon and smirking at all the drunken idiots dancing near them. Caroline and Stefan had been dancing together between her hosting duties of making sure there was enough food and alcohol.

Caroline had just left Stefan after one of their many dances to go down to the wine cellar to get more alcohol, and as he knew the woman he loved completely she was most likely getting a snack - of the B+ variety. He saw it as the perfect opportunity to have a moment alone with his beautiful girlfriend while all their friends were occupied waiting for midnight.

Caroline was leaning against the fridge sipping from a blood bag when he arrived. She smiled brightly at seeing him, her eyes shining with happiness as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her to him. She offered the blood bag to him, "Want some?"

“I'd love some.” Stefan kept his eyes on Caroline as he lowered his head to wrap his lips around the top, taking a long slow sip before drawing back licking his lips. He loved the way her eyes darkened as she followed the movement of his tongue, his own pants becoming tighter as his thoughts led him in the direction of making love to her one last time this year.

Caroline cleared her throat, turning to face the wine rack to pick a bottle as she tried to calm her lustful thoughts. She trailed her hands along the wooden racks holding the wine, she was unsure what to choose as she was sure that they were expensive, too expensive for college students to drink and not enjoy as they should be.

As his girlfriend was distracted Stefan sneaked up behind her, his hands landing on her hips to pull her against his burgeoning hardness, his mouth was on her neck kissing his way across her shoulder.

“Stefan...” Caroline half warned half moaned, tilting her head to the side to give Stefan better access to the part of her body that he had claimed. Stefan's spot was kissing his way across her neck and shoulders, and forevermore that will always remain his alone.

Stefan slid his hands underneath her top inching it up slowly, trailing his fingertips along her soft skin, smirking at the hitch in her breathing. Taking a hand away from her abdomen he moved her hair to one side of her neck, kissing along the exposed skin all the way up to her ear, “Happy early New Years, Caroline.” Not waiting for her response he sunk his teeth into her neck, his hands grasping her top in his hands as he rips it in half. His arms wrapping around her chest to pull her close to him as he drinks her warm blood, Caroline's gasping moans the only sound in the room besides his growls.

Caroline reached behind her to grab hold of his hair, squeezing it tight between her fingers, moaning at the feel of Stefan enjoying himself on her blood. She rubbed her ass against his hardness, her blood full of fire at the desire coursing through her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore so she pushed his head away from her neck, she turned around in his arms, and takes a hold of his lips as she started to make out heavily with him, her hands on his chest as she starts to unbutton his plaid shirt.

Stefan closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her hands on his skin as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders. He pulled it off the rest of the way before his hands went back to her back, tracing his fingertips along the curve of her spine just to make her shiver.

Caroline broke away from his kiss to gaze at his defined chest, licking her lips at the glorious sight for her eyes only. She reached out with her hands, sliding them slowly down his chest, over his stomach and around his hips to hold him in a loose embrace. Her mouth followed the direction her fingers just took, kissing and nipping her way down his toned chest until she reached the band of his jeans. She sunk to her knees, looking up at him with a sexy grin as lowered his fly. Her sparkling eyes asking a question.

Stefan gave her a sexy grin back, running his hands through her golden hair as his answer to her unspoken question. He holds his breath as she gently reaches into his fly to pull out his hard cock, releasing his breath on a shuddering moan as she started to tenderly stroke along his shaft, her mouth covering his head to suck it softly. The pleasure from her actions almost made his eyes roll back into his head.

Caroline ran one of her hands up and down his length as her mouth covered more and more of him, filling her mouth with all of him and slipping it down her throat. She moaned around his shaft, repressing giggles at the buck of his hips that he couldn't control. She loved when she made him lose control. She adored their perfectly wonderful slow and gentle lovemaking, so sweet and tender that it brought tears to her eyes, but she also loved the times when they were rough and passionate, taking each other with animalistic grunts and growls, possessing each other as they came together with all the power of an explosion.

Stefan sunk his hand into her silken curls, groaning at the feel of her scorching hot mouth on his sensitive flesh. Her moans reverberated along his length, the vibrations making him twitch and unable to resist the urge to thrust into that talented mouth of hers. She hummed her approval at his reaction, his fingers tightening in her hair at the signals she was sending him, not one to deny the wishes of his love, he pulled his hips back to glide right back in. His breath came in pants, his dick swelling in her perfect mouth, the tightening of his balls letting him know that he was so close. He felt he should warn her, “Caroline... I'm close...”

Caroline pulled off his shaft to send him a devilish smirk, “Come for me, Stefan.” She kissed the head of his dick before swallowing him right to the hilt, moaning in delight at feeling him so intimately before pulling away and then plunging back down. She repeated the motion, bobbing up and down as Stefan's moans grew in intensity until he froze against her, his fingers tightening ever so briefly in her hair before he groaned her name, filling her mouth with his seed as he came. She eagerly swallowed all he had to give her, moaning happily at the taste of him.

As soon as she took her lips off of him he pulled her up, slamming her into the rack as his mouth crashed on hers, the wine rattling dangerously behind them. He attacks her mouth with passion, groaning at the taste of himself mixed with her, a possessive thrill filling him at that. His hands running along her back to undo her bra, throwing it behind him. his palms cradling her breasts, his thumbs teasing her hard little nubs, swallowing her moans eagerly.

Caroline's pushed his jeans off his hips, pushing them down as far as she could, Stefan shucking them off the rest of the way. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his fingers slipping between the waistband of her pants, his eager hands pulling them down to pool at her feet, her panties with them. She arched her head as she felt his mouth move down her neck, his hands stroking along her sides as he worked his way down her body.

Stefan dragged his mouth down her chest as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He ran his nose along her sex, breathing in her arousal, humming at the delicious scent coming from her. He held on to her hips as he flicked his tongue against her, savoring the taste of his girl with long slow strokes, broken up with the occasional suck of her nub, loving the way she moaned every time he did that.

Caroline ran her hands through Stefan's hair as she watched him lovingly eat her pussy, the sight of him on his knees before her always aroused her further. She chewed on her lip before raising her leg to hook over his shoulder to cradle him close to where she wanted him, his green eyes darkened, glittering up at her pleased, his hand moving from her hip to cup her ass before teasing down her slit, not entering just massaging her opening. It was torture, so amazingly pleasurable, a pleading gasp leaving her, “Stefan... please...”

Stefan pulled back to smirk at her, “What do you want me to do, Caroline?” He dragged his tongue slowly up her folds before whispering, “Tell me, please...” Another slow lick, “Tell me what you need...” He sucked on her clit all too briefly before looking at her with pure lust, “Just tell me and I'll give it to you...” He nibbled along the thigh thrown across his shoulder, “I'll give you anything...”

“I want...” Caroline's eyelashes fluttered with the need to close them, Stefan's whispered words making her pussy throb, the need for him felt along every nerve ending in her body, “I want you...”

“To what, Caroline?” Stefan gazed at her flushed face with desire, his fingers grazing the lips of her pussy, repressing a groan at how wet she felt, “Tell me what you need, baby...”

Caroline shuddered, Stefan had never called her baby before, it made her pussy clench with desire. She threw her inhibitions to the wind, tightening her hand in his hair to yank his head back away from her, her lust darkened eyes caught his, almost growling, “Use your tongue on me, Stefan. Lick me, eat me, devour me.” She pushed his head back to her pussy, throwing her head back as she felt his tongue at her entrance, “Make me come...”

Stefan groaned, doing just what Caroline asked, eating her with pleasure, devouring her pussy until she was nothing more than a writhing mess against him. He moved his mouth to her clit; sucking, licking and nibbling, he slid two fingers in her pussy, crooking them to touch that bundle of nerves inside of her that made her shudder and cry out.

Caroline threw her arm behind her to hold onto one of the racks as she began to fall apart. She ground her hips against Stefan's face, her mouth open in ecstasy, a cry of pure delightful ecstasy tearing from her throat. Her moans only increased as Stefan licked her as she came, his sinful tongue making her shudder, her legs trembling at the strength of her orgasm. Only Stefan could make her completely fall apart.

Stefan rose to his feet, cradling Caroline's face between his palms, pulling her to his lips for a passionate embrace, sharing her taste with her. He was solid again, loving Caroline with his mouth had made him twitch back to life in no time. He indulged himself in her kiss for as long as he could, before the twitching of his member made him need to be buried inside of her. He pulled back to smile at her, bracing one of his hand on the rack behind them, his other he slid down her body to hook her thigh over his hip, cradling her ass in his hand as he bucked himself inside of her. His eyes slammed shut at the velvety tightness surrounding him, a groan of her name falling from his lips.

Caroline wrapped her arm around his back to clutch onto his shoulder, the other she ran down his back to grab hold of his ass, moaning at how perfectly firm it was. Stefan surely had the greatest ass she'd ever seen or felt, the way his back curved into his butt perfectly made her mouth water, the way his cheek filled her hand made her squeeze him, and he was so firm to the touch. It was absolutely, stunningly, perfect.

Stefan began to move inside of her, pulling her into him on every thrust, swallowing her moans with his hungry mouth. He growled at the way her walls gripped him, as if she didn't want him to leave, which he was happy to never ever leave that gorgeous wetness of his loves channel. He could make love to her for hours, days, weeks, _centuries_ and he would never get enough of her.

Caroline moaned as she kissed him back passionately, raising both of her arms to grab onto his shoulders, her legs curling around his waist. The wine shaking behind them on each of Stefan's thrusts, his cock hitting so deep inside of her that she saw stars behind her closed eyelids. She dug her nails into him, their tongues playing together, simulating the movements of his hips as he pounded into her with unending passion.

Stefan nibbled on her lips as he kissed her, raising both of his hands to cling onto the shelf, the wine rattling on the shelves as he thrust inside her, the tightening of her walls pulling a deep groan from his chest. He made sure to rub his pubic bone against her clit, wanting her to come around him before he filled her with his seed. He ripped his mouth away from her to watch her gorgeous face as she neared her orgasm.

Caroline gasped as her channel began to tighten, a molten wave of heat descending on her as she climbed her peak. She rest her head against his as she stared into his green eyes, his nails digging almost painfully into his shoulder as her toes curled. She tightened her legs as she shuddered around him, screaming out louder than she thought she would, “Stefan!”

Stefan didn't want to look away from her beautiful face as he felt the beginnings off his own orgasm tingle in his spine. He rolled his hips faster and faster into her fluttering walls, his fingers almost breaking the wood of the wine racks as he clung on to them, moans falling from his lips in a steady hum. He rocked inside of her a few more times, loving how even after she'd come she still clutched him tight to her. He could hear the wine rattling louder as he thrusts became less rhythmic and more desperate. A growl of her name ripped from his throat as he bucked inside of her one last time, as he spills so does the wine, shattering on the ground.

Caroline's still breathless from her orgasm as she panted in Stefan's ear, "I hope that wasn't expensive."

Stefan chuckled, nuzzling Caroline's ear as he breathed her in, "You're worth a thousand of them."

Caroline blushed, kissing Stefan's neck as she tried to hide her flushing face. She tilted her head as she heard the yells of the party goers upstairs. They were all wishing each other 'Happy New Year'. She smiled against his skin, “I think we missed New Years.”

“Doesn't matter.” Stefan clutched her tighter, brushing his mouth along her neck and shoulders as he relished the feel of her pressed close to him.

“Why?” Caroline asked, trailing her fingertips along the curve of his spine as she hugged him.

“Because I spent it how I wanted to.” Stefan pulled back to look in her brilliantly blue eyes, shining back at him with the depths of her feelings, his own filled with his love for her. He tenderly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling at her lovingly. “With you. In your arms.”

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat, a smile curving across her lips as she gazed at him with all the love and affection she possessed, “I love you.”

“As I love you.” Stefan smiled back, leaning in for a sweet and loving kiss, mumbling against her lips, “Happy New Year, Caroline.”

“Happy New Year, Stefan.”

 

 


End file.
